Can you really break steel? ItachixOc
by Tensei-Taichou
Summary: Tensei has just been accepted into the akatsuki to find some thrill in life. Even though she is not looking for love, she cant help but fall for a certain uchiha... itachixoc hope you like it :D please rate and reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty! i guess i could give this a go...

"Welcome to the Akatsuki, Tamahagane Tensei." a deep, hidden voice spoke to me. "An honor to be here, but may I ask why?" I replied. "Your kekei-genkai(sp?). It is a rare one not seen for many years, since Sasori of the red sand killed your grandfather.." "I see..." "you may leave now." he pushed me out of his office for me to find myself in a long hallway. 'alirghty then, time to map out this place." i thought while slipping my cloak over my under outfit which consist of and small tube top and long black pants and turn white under the knees. (pic on my deviantart, link in profile) Fixing my teal hair into a small pony tail with some hanging out, i started to walk down the hallway to see rooms lining each side. Each had their own symbol as well. one that particularly caught my eye was the kanji for scarlete. I moved on to see the one for my ring, suchiiru, or steel.

Figuring it was my room, I walk into it to see dark cherry wood sleighbed (awesome bed) with red cotton sheets with a black comforter. (im not a big fan of silk :/) with two sidetables the same wood. A matching tall dresser off to the side and beside it a closet. on the opposite side of the room, a door leads to the bathroom. (so when you walk in the room, you face the bed and the desser is on the left so the bathroom is on the right) The desser and closet was already stocked with cloaks and clothing my style and size, making me wonder how much they actually knew about me. I lifted a shacky hand to the middle of the dresser to a small drawer, looking inside to see 'delicates' my size as well. Blushing furiously, I slammed the drawer shut and turned away from it.

My stomache growled at me, hollering at me that it was empty, and I remembered that i haven't eaten since I was retrieved from the village hidden in the sand. I glided out of my room, and down the hallway i expected the kitchen to be; if there even was one. Hearing people talk, I wondered towards the noise to find that there were only two men in the middle of what i assumed was the living room.

"Its the ritual Kakazu! If I skip any of it, Jashin'll have my fuckin' head!" a silver haired man screached at the masked one. "All i said was it was way too long, damn it! Stop your bitching and leave me be!" I let a little snicker of the laughter i was holding in escape. They both turned their heads to me curiously. Waved my hand at them and turned right, where i observed the kitchen to be. opening the fridge, I heard someone walk up behind me. "Who the fuck are you?" I turn around to see a three headed sythe at my throat. Holding my hand up at surprise, liquified steel surrounded the edge of the sythe. Sighing, i let the steel down to the band around my waist, forming a rope. "Im the new member, Tamahagane Tensei." I replied back, holding out my hand for the man to shake. "Tch, Hidan. And the asshat over there is Kakuzu." planting a firm hand in mine, giving it a shake, as he intoduced himself and his bickering partner.

Lifting his sythe away from my throat, he sat on the couch, which was a little too new looking for a group of criminals, I went back to looking through the fridge. Getting jelly from the fridge, i looked through the cabinets for some bread and peanut-butter. Finding what I was looking for, I started to make the simple but delicious meal. hearing another set of feet entering the room, I turned to see a blonde male with a sly smirk as he looked at me. "now thats a sight to see, a woman making sandwiches for the men. The only thing that you need now is to be pregnant and bare-foot." My eye twitched as he said this, and I whipped the knife that was in my hand towards the man. Whizzing past him, hitting a couple strands of hair on the way, the smirk was yet to be removed. Turning back to finish my pb+j, I heard a "Hmph, I wanted one to..." and a thump on the couch. Grabbing a plate from the cabinets and a ginger-ale from the fridge, i sat down at a table with a red-haired man i had yet to notice. Taking the seat across from him, i saw that he was not eating, but tinkering with a small puppet.

As I ate, I watched him fix it and then after a while he stopped. It took me a while to notice he was looking at me. I looked at him, noticing he looked a little young, infact younger than me. "...um, how old are you...?" "Its rude to ask questions about someone without introducing yourself first." he said, surprising me with his deep voice. "Oh! um, I'm Tamahagane Tensei, and you?" I asked reaching my hand across the table. " Sasori-" "of the red sand?" "yes, how did you..." "the leader said something about you.." I said quietly while thinking about what he did. He looked at me curiously, but i passed it as nothing. I took my empty plate and put into the sink. I walked over to the living room area and sat down in an arm chair. Looking around, I noticed that none of the men had their akatsuki cloaks on. I looked at mine, finally noting how hot it was getting. Getting up once again, I walked back the my room. Opening the door, I took my cloak off and looked at myself in the mirror next t the dresser. Being full length, I could see everything. my hair wasn't as neat as i thought, and I was dirty and sweaty. Reaching behind me, I took my waist band off, feeling 100 pounds lighter now that it was gone. Groaning as I stretched my back, I felt a presence at my door, forgetting that I left it open, out of habit, of course. There was a man with long-ish black hair, and beady red eyes looking at me.

"You shouldn't leave your door open, with some of the other members we have." he spoke and turned away. Looking at the place he once was, I felt my face heat up a little. Rushing at the door and looking down the hall, I found he was no where to be seen. Turning back around, making sure I closed the door and locked it, I headed to my bathroom and looked at my self in the mirror. My yellow eyes looking back at me, not understanding my actions. I stripped of my clothes, and turned the water on to a luke warm tempurature. Moving back to the mirror, I observed myself. I never really had the time to think of myself as somewhat pretty, or at all. I only had b-cup breasts, and a slim figure. Maybe a little tan from being on missions so much, and living in suna helps, and some muscles. I was not very curvy. And the little curves I had was because of my waist band being treated as a corset for support of my back. Turning back the shower, I walked in and washed my body and hair thouroly. Getting out and wrapping a towel around myself, I brushed my hair and walked out into my bedroom. After I got my p.j's from my dresser, I walked over to my bed and sat on it. Soft, but not too soft. I put my hair into a small ponytail at the base of my neck, and smothered my face into the pillow. Thinking verything over and making sure I didnt forget anybodys faces and names, I drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

OK! lets do this.

I awaoke to banging on my door. Groggily getting up, I shuffled over to the door and opened it, to see a man with many peirceings, and almost blinding orange hair. (as blinding as it can be in the early morning) "...yesh?" I answered, still not fully awakened. An eratated look crawled onto his face.

"Yes, I have decided that you will work with Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi, until we find your a permanent partener of course." he said in the same booming voice that I remembered from the office I was made an official akatsuki member in. I quickly shook myself to my sences and bowed deeply,

"O-of course, thank you, Pain-sama!" I said hurridly. 'Well, at least i know what he looks like.' I looked up again to see not Pain, but the same blonde antagonist from yesterday.

"Kakuzu has gone on a mission." he told me."we need someone who can cook to make breakfast." I narrowed my eyes at him. I walked back into my room and slammed the door.

"I expect you in the kitchen in ten minutes!" I started fumming. Who does he think he is? Sure, i may be new to the organization, but I am not the maid! I quickly grabbed a tube top and my pants and walked into the bathroom to brush my hair once again, and brush my teeth.

Heading toward the kitchen, I thought about what I could make them for breakfast. Pancakes were simple enough. I entered the kitchen and searched through all the cubbords for the ingrediants. Pulling out an electric frying pan from below the counter, I plugged it in to warm it up. Taking a bowl, I mixed everything in and waved my hand over the pan to see if it was warm yet. Deciding it was, I poured a couple batter circles into it. Flipping and adding more went on for about ten minutes until I found no more batter into the bowl. Finishing the remaining pancakes, I flopped them onto a plate with the rest of them and set them in the middle of the table.

"Breakfast is ready!" I hollered throughout the hideout. Many footsteps where heard and I started setting out plates on the table along with forks, knifes, butter and syrup. In a matter of ten seconds, three males already had pancakes drenched in syrup and half of them shoved in their mouths.

"Don't take your time, you might just choke if you eat it at a slow pase." I stated sarcasticly. Ignoring me, they kept shoving it in like they were gonna die, which is a possibility, I thought. Though out of the three, there was one I don't remember seeing yesterday. Blue skin, massive muscles, and were those gills on his face? No matter, I walked over to the table and grabbed myself a plate of 2 pancakes and sat down.

A couple minutes later, four more members joined the table, and if i remembered right, it was Kakuzu with the mask, and Pain-sama with the multiple peircings. Though I've seen the man with long black hair before, I dont remember hearing his name. _" you will work with Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi_,_" _so this must be Itachi then. And last but not least, another woman with blue hair with a flower adorning it sat down.

No one talked, and it felt like the air was thick with tension. As someone cleared their throat, I looked up to see Sasori looking at me.

"Pain-sama has ordered for your first mission, you will recieve a scroll from suna, while the village is distracted by deidara when we go to catch ichibi. This with evaluate your stealth, as well as power, for the few assassinations you will need to do in order to get to the room the scroll is in."

"O-of course." i replied. _'a scroll huh? And stealth? I can do that..." _I thought quietly to myself. "What is this scroll about?"

"It is for forbidden jutsu that Pain-sama would like."

"Alright then, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow. So you better have your things ready, we leave early in the morning.."

I nodded and started back to my room. Going through the hallways, I entered my room. I searched my drawers for all my weapons. Grabbing kunai, shuriken, and my small sword, I put them all on top of my dresser for the morning. I looked at the clock to see it was 10. I grabbed some of my kunai and trecked out to the living room once again. Looking around, no one was there. _'Where did everyone go so quickly?" _

"They are all out in the training grounds. If you would like to go, come with me." I recongnized the voice from last night. I turned to see him in all his glory, Uchiha Itachi.

"Oh, um, sure lets go.." I said as we headed out the the door to the living room and down the oposite way of our rooms. Shortly we reached our destination. Looking out, I could see Deidara and Kisame sparring. Stretching my hand out in front of me in a fist, I first started to open it slowly. The two looked in between them to see a small metal sphere that was slowly getting bigger. As they started backing up, i opened my hand all the way, and long spikes came out from it.

"WHOA!" Kisame and Deidara yelled in surprise. They both looked to me and I gave them a curt smile.

"May I cut in, Kisame? I need to know what I am working with."

"heh, sure thing, Tan-chan.*"

"...Tan-chan? Really?"

"Yes, it will be your new nickname. Like Deidara here, he's flamer."

"I DIDNT AGREE TO THAT!" Yelled Deidara from across the field. Laughing silently to myself, I walked to the middle of the training field. Facing towards Deidara, i got into a low fighting stance with my hands out in front of myself. Slowly moving my hands outward and around me, steel particals started to form and create a cape type sheild around the back of myself.

"Interesting..." I heard Deidara say quietly as he reached into his bags on his hips. Staying on guard, I watched what he was doing carefully. He lifted them out, and closed them in a fist. Opening one, he threw an object in the air and muttered something under his breath. A puff of smoke came from above and what looked to be a clay bird appeared and fell before him. He jumped up on it and flew up into the sky.

_'So he's a long range fighter eh? Two can play that game. heh.' _I thought to myself. The liquified steel formed below my feet and lifted me up about half of what he was.

"LEFT THE BATTLE BEGIN!" I yelled towards him as I prepared myself for the upcoming spar match.

So what did you guys think of that one? Better or worse? love to hear from you guys :DDD

OH and before i forget, Tan means short in japanese ;P


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. (chapters will not have titles, just numbers) ENJOY

Moving towards Deidara quickly, I closed my arms around me like a hug and the steel shot out in spears. Dodging easily, he threw the other object in his hand at me, muttering again as it made a puff of smoke and grew into a small bird.

"Can you dodge this?" he yelled, clasping his hands together in the earth handsign. Pushing my hand in front of my face making the liquid steel come to my rescue, I was still blown back by the explosion. Doing a backflip, I landed on my feet and skidded back a few meters. Doing lots of hand signs, I puffed my chest out and blew.

_"Fire style! Art of the Fire Dragon!" _A huge dragon shot out of my mouth and flew towards Deidara and swallowed him whole. I smirked to myself, but then regreted it.

"Missed me.." I heard him behind me and turned as quickly as I could, but it was to late. He delivered a hard punch to my right cheek and I fell backwards and hit a tree by the force of it. The only good thing that happened was that my steel surrounded me as i hit the tree to lessen the impact of it. I got up and faced him once more.

"heh, you ready for this?" I yelled as steel spikes arose from the ground all around him. He jumped up, but that was no use. They followed him upward until he used his bird as a foot hold. Jumoing right, my steel branched off and he was shocked. though he kept up his dodging, I was losing sight of him as he jumped through the forest. Closing my eyes, I focused my energy into finding him. Pin-pointing him 50 yard to the northwest, so I clapped my hands out in front of me in that direction. Hearing an agonizing scream, I assumed I had gotten him. Running for him, I remained on guard, but he still managed to catch me by my cloak.

"You should learn to keep this to yourself." he said to me as he tossed me backwards into another tree. I grunted in pain, but got up yet again. He smirked at me, but had the look of pain mixed into his face. I looked at him, and noticed his left leg had a big gash on the side, from what I was hoping my steel. Jumping upwards, I gathered the liquid at my feet and moved back to the original site we were at with him close on my heels.

"Come on, Tensei! You can do better than that!" he shouted. Jumping up again, I landed on the ground and looked back at him only to see a couple white projectiles speeding right for me. Rushing my hands into the earth sign, the steel formed a pillar around me, but I could still feel the blast from those birds. Lettin go, I came face to face with him. Not enough time to react, he punched me in my gut then brought his knee to meet with my face.

Laying there almost lifelessly, I looked up to him. "Your pretty good, I have to admit..." I spoke .

"Can't say the same for you, 'cause you barely did anything." he said with that smug smirk as he tilted his head to look sinister. I just laughed to myself. He gave me a strange look, but I shook my head.

"You're right. You havn't seen anything yet." I told him while getting up and heading back into the base. He looked at me suspiciously but continued to walk/limp away. I turned and continued on my way towards my room. Walking into my room, I grabbed some gauze and entered my bathroom. Looking at myself in the mirror I saw a big blue bruise on my cheek. I touched it gingerly and winced. Focusing chakra in the right hand, I lifted it up to my cheek and did what little medical ninjutsu I could and healed it to a yellow-ish green colour. Taking the gauze, I cut out a big square of it and placed it on my cheek. Also cutting some medical tape, I placed two strips on either side of it. Sighing, I walked back out to the kitchen and made myself yet another pb and j. Walking back to my room, eating my sandwich on the way, I thought about what I was getting myself into. I knew I would be nervous, but I had to pull through if I wanted to live.

Going through my door, I finished my lunch/dinner, and closed my door. Lokking down at myself, I cringed at how bad I smelt. Walking into the bathroom, I turned the tap on and undressed. Only then did i notice the burn on my left arm. It stretched from the base of my neck to just below my elbow.

_"looks like he did more damage than I originally thought."_ I said to myself silently. I slipped into the tub and let it fill up around me. Once I felt it reach my colar bone, i turned the tap off and sunk into the warm water and relaxed. Grabbing the bar of soap, I scrubbed down. Sinking down more, I closed my eyes and emptied my thoughts. Soon enough though, the water turned cold and i was forced to find another source of warmth. wrapping my towel around me, I walked out in my bedroom and stopped immediately. Blushing furiously, I ran back into the bathroom.

"What the hell? What are you doing in here?" I screamed at the idiotic Uchiha.

"I was supposed to bring a scroll to you, to discribe your mission in more detail. But I guess I came at the wrong time."

"You think? Just leave it on the damn bed! AND GET OUT!" I shouted as I burst through the door fumming. Lifting his hands in defeat, he placed the scroll on my bed and left. Sighing to myself, I went to my closet and picked out some pj's. letting my towel drop I slipped them on and sat on my bed. Picking up the scroll and unraveling it, I started to read it. And honestly, it didn't tell me anything more than to watch out for some sand nin and not to leave the village until I had the scroll. Pushing onto the bedside table, I slipped underneath the covers and fell asleep once more.

sorry for spelling mistakes. if you happen to notice any, please inform me! chapters will get longer at some point, so dont worry about that. hope you guys are having a great first (2) weeks at school :D better than mine, at least. but the good thing is i have history and art. bad thing, science and math. i dont mean to offend anyone who likes those subjects!have a great week! next chapter will be up around next wensday :DDDD and R+R kthnxbye


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Getting up from a soundless sleep, I turned over. Opening my eyes, I came face-to-face with something I didn't want to see.

"Morning, sunshine." Deidara said almost evilly (sp?) to me. I glared at him and turned over to face the other side of the room, just to have the blankets ripped off of me.

"AH! What the hell?" I screamed as I made a failed attempt at getting them back. He held them above my head, as if I was a child. Finally getting up, I drove an almost killing look at him, and walked into my bathroom. Slamming the door shut, I looked to see myself in the mirror, and my hair. It was a mess. This was a case of major bedhead. Grabbing my comb, I brushed it out several times. Getting my tooth brush out as well, I brushed my teeth and exited the room. Looking to my dresser, I saw something I hadn't seen since I left the village. My old headband, now adorning a clean cut through it. Sighing, I got dressed and grabbed my tools I set out for myself yesterday. Exiting my room, I walked down to the living room and waited for Sasori and Deidara. They entered a few minutes later. We left the base and started our trek to Suna.

*later on, at the entrence to Suna*

"Do you remember me now?" Sasori said to Yura, a Suna squad leader.

"Of course, Sasori of the Red Sand!" he replied back to him. Talking with him got us pass the village gates. I saw Deidara reach into the pouch on his hip like yesterday, and molded his creation. Letting it fall to the ground, the puff had gone and went, and a giant clay bird replaced it.

"I will go in ahead and capture the jinjuuriki. While everyone is distracted by me, you, Tensei, will sneak in and go straight to the Kazekages building. On the third floor, there is a room at the end of the hall that is heavily guarded at all times. Your job is to get in there and get that scroll without dying, got that?"

"Of course, just make sure that you cause a lot of noise and distruction and shit like that so I can get in undetected." I said, making sure he was listening. As he nodded at me, I grabbed my short sword and strapped it to my waist cloth. His bird lifted into the air, and sailed off into the village. I started to walk in myself, but a steel tail blocked my way.

"Wait until he starts, then head in. No need to be found right away." Sasori spoke. I nodded at him and watched as Deidara headed off into the distance.

But soon chaos ensued. People were screaming and bombs were being dropped. I took that as my cue and headed into the village. Going towards the tallest building, I stopped as Deidara flew right in front of me. Looking in the direction he had come from, I saw bullets of sand in a similar form like my steel coming right after him. Thinking quickly, I pushed myself up against the building incase the weilder happened to be anywhere behind his tool of battle. Deciding it was safe, I left the safe shadows and continued on my way. Looking up, I saw Deidara having a litle difficulty with his battle. Focusing on my mission, I headed back towards the kazekages building. Reaching it without any trouble, I pushed the door open slightly and looked inside. Nothing. Slipping inside, I stuck to the walls and made my way to the staircase. Walking up silently, I kept my guard up even though there was nobody around.

"what the hell is going on here?" I asked myself quietly.

"I would like to know the same thing." I heard a voice say behind me. Turning around quickly, I came face-to-face with a sand nin. Quickly I pulled my small sword and impaled his chest. Standing back a bit, I watched as he thumped against the wall and slid down, leaving a traill of blood on the hard surface. As fast as I could, I turned and ran the other way and started running for the second floor. I made it up with no problems, and that repeated for the third. I walked down the hallway and came to the last door. It was a vault. I pressed my hand up against it, and closed my eyes. Focusing my chakra into the door, it opened. Inside, no one was there. I did not question it, but headed to the back of the room and looked for the scroll. Finding it after a couple of minutes, I took off once again and looked for the nearest window. Finding one on the other side of the hall, I took my elbow to it and jumped out into the street.

"It's about time you got that thing! Now come up here and help me!" I heard from above. Looking, I saw Deidara dodging another sand attck and guided his bird towards me. Jumping up beside him, I handed him the scroll and brought my hands up in time to block and attack with my steel. Lowering it down round me, I looked straight into Gaara's eyes. I saw a flicker of betrayel(sp?), and sadness. Deidara thumped me over the head.

"Pay attention! You can't just zone out like that. Besides, you've faced him before, right? You can do some fighting too!" I groaned. I havn't faced him in ages. Not since I was 14. This would prove to be a challenge, considering how little steel I have compared to his sand. But little doesn't mean weak. Thrusting my hands foward, my steel rushed towards Gaara and swirled into the air above him. He was keeping his eyes on it, and I knew this, aswell as Deidara. He took this opertunity to throw bombs towards Gaara, but he noticed them too late. The bombs exploded and so did his defense. Slowly, the sand seeped off of him and down below. He used the last of his strength to move the exese sand out of the village before dropping. Skillfully avoiding the arrows the sand ninja were launching our way, we got Gaara and headed back for the village gates.

"It took you two long enough. It is time we took our leave." Sasori said to the both of us. We walked out of the village and started back towards the cave. A few minutes in, a guest had arrived. Sasori told us to go ahead and we did just that, leaving the pest to him. He joined up after a little while, and we walked onward and prayed that Pain would be ready to start as soon as we got there...

hope you enjoyed this chapter! as per normal, let me know of any spelling mistakes and R+R


	5. Chapter 5

Arriving at our destination, we entered the cave and saw Pain there, waiting for us to bring Gaara to the Gedo statue he summoned. Deidara left to place him in the middle of the cave, and we all went to our respective positions. I jumped up to the right pinkie finger, which I was told used to be Orochimaru's place. Focusing my chakra, as well as everyone else, we began the ritual. I was told it was going to be three days and nights, so get comfortable. Like we could be standing up the whole time.

A while in, we heard Zetsu start to mumble. He told us that two groups of Konoha ninja were on their way to rescue the one tailed jinjuriki.

"Itachi, Kisame, since you two are the closest, you can handle them." Pain said to the two of them. I looked across the cave to see them both nod. Itachi turned to me and his red eyes bore into my yellow ones. I kept my eyes on him, until he turned away to focused on the extra jutsu he had to use. I focused on the nine headed dragon jutsu we were using, but every once in a while I would sneak a peek at the Uchiha. I don't know why, but I feel a slight pull towards him. Sighing, I went back to the task at hand.

Eventually, Itachi and Kisame came back to us defeated, but it bought us time.

"It is Hatake Kakashi, Elder Chiyo, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto, the nine tailed fox demon." Itachi stated to the leader.

"Now what kind of host is he, hm?" I heard Deidara ask.

"… He is the one who burst in and barks first."

"What kind of information is that? Isn't there a little more you can give us, hm?"

Itachi just stood there idly, while the rest of us stopped the jutsu, and I watched as Gaara's body fell to the ground with a dull thud. Sasori, Deidara and I jumped down and met Pain who was already there at the bottom.

"Make sure to capture nine tails as well, you three. As for everybody else, you are dismissed." Pain said as everyone disappeared.

We turned towards the entrance to the cave and waited… And waited and waited.

"When the hell are these guys going to show up? Didn't Zetsu say they were close?" an irritated teal-haired girl said.

"Patience is important when you are waiting for an ambush, you know. And besides, I want to show them the true meaning of art when they arrive, so storing up my chakra in this waiting time is perfect." Deidara said as he took a seat on the discarded body. I rolled my eyes at him and sat down on the ground and started to draw meaningless designs in the dirt.

"Oh and by the way, in case we get split up, meet at the empty field 14 kilometres southeast of here, ok?" Deidara said to me as I nodded and kept drawing in the dirt.

All of a sudden, I felt the earth shake. Looking up at the two curiously, they nodded at one another and got ready. I stared at them questionably and turned to the entrance when I heard a big bang, then my eyes widened when I saw the boulder fall to pieces as four ninja enter the cave.

"Give Gaara back you bastards!" A blonde boy in an orange jumpsuit yelled.

"Heh, must be him then, right?" I asked the two behind me.

"Yes, it seems that way…" Deidara answered me.

The boy looked to Gaara, and started to yell at him, many things along the lines of "Get up! How can you just be laying there?" it seemed as though he did not know or didn't want to give into the fact that he was dead.

"GIVE GAARA BACK!" he shouted and rushed at us. I was about to move in to attack when Kakashi stepped in front of him. I hesitated to go after them, but I was pulled back and thrown onto one of Deidara's birds.

"Hey, Sasori, I know you don't want to hear this, but I will take care of this jinjuriki."

"The assignment is one beast per person. Don't push your luck, Deidara.."

"An artist must seek higher levels of inspiration. If he doesn't, he may get dull. Besides, this jinjuriki is strong, hm."

"_Oh no, here we go again…" _I thought to myself as they started into another argument about art. And of course they were getting strange looks from our guests. But Naruto wasn't paying any mind to it.

"Stop playing around, you bastards!" we heard from the other side of the cave. Looking over, I saw he pulled out a scroll and summoned a giant shuriken. He threw it towards the two, but Sasori stopped it with his tail without even looking. Everyone who just joined us looked at him in half amazement and half puzzled.

"Deidara, you little shit, are you trying to piss me off?"

"I told you, I knew you were going to get pissed off. My fine art is explosions. Completely different from your little puppet shows. Hm." He said, and Deidara set Sasori off as he aimed his iron tail towards his comrade. Deidara jumped up to join me on the clay bird as it took Gaara and swallowed him so they could not get at him.

"We'll be seeing you, Sasori no danna.." He said as we flew off and out of the cave. Right away, Naruto was on our tail. _"its working…"_ I mumbled to myself. We flew above their heads and headed off downstream. The kyuubi was quick to follow, and I noticed that the granny and pink-haired girl stayed behind to battle Sasori. _"well Konoha isn't getting two of their shinobi back…"_ I thought to myself as I thought about how strong Sasori was. As we flew, I noticed that the two were not making any moves on us. I was starting to get annoyed at this. Deidara made a couple dozen bombs, but they did not work, as they used substitution jutsu to get out of it. I was about to make my own attack, but I saw Kakashi make hand seals and pull his headband up so you could see his left eye.

"A sharigan?" I half yelled. Beside me I heard Deidara scoff at this. Kakashi activated it to a mangekyou sharigan. My eyes widened, as I knew what was going to happen. I felt a pulling sensation that was more directed for Deidara, so I pulled myself away from it as fast as I could, though Deidara was not fast enough and had his right arm sucked in.

"Shit!" I heard him curse under his breath. Kakashi could not seem to keep up the technique, and he slowed down. Even though he was tired from it, he tried again. Deidara guided the bird away from the space and I breathed a breath of relief. I noticed a strong chakra surge above us and saw Naruto.

"Fuck!" I inhaled sharply as I grabbed Deidara from around the waist and pushed both of us off and into the trees below us. As we were falling, noticed that his real target all along was the bird. _"Son of a…"_ it thought violently. We crashed through the tree branches and landed hard on the ground. Getting up and holding my back, I stretched it out and heard a pop. Feeling better, I went to Deidara and helped him sit up as well.

"I'll get you..." we heard Naruto say about 20 feet away from us.

"Gotcha, gotcha… I'll fight you again some other time, hm." Deidara replied to him.

"You let your guard down.." Kakashi said quietly. Deidara turned just in time to get punched, and hard, by Naruto. I jumped out of the way as he summoned four shadow clones and they all took a piece of Deidara and slammed him into the ground. Above him, still in the air, Naruto came down with his knee, perfectly landing on Deidara's stomach. I winced on impact, and each time Naruto delivered a punch to his face. Together, with another clone, he formed a rasengan. He brought it down, but was disappointed to find a clay clone in his place. I sat silently in some bushes, watching the next scene unfold. Deidara joined me, watching as an orange bubbly chakra cloaked Naruto and two tails formed by his backside. Kakashi acted quickly and slammed a seal onto Naruto's forehead. The chakra quickly subsided and he fell forward. The pink haired brat and the old granny soon joined the two.

"_so they beat Sasori no danna… that's what he gets for pretty much highlighting his weakpoint.."_ I thought to myself. I couldn't help but feel a little bit of myself die off with him. "An end fitting for an artist." I said smiling slightly. Deidara and I stood up and turned to get out of the place. As we did, we saw something that we really didn't need at the moment.

"Great job, Neji." I heard a man with uber brows say. A girl with two buns on her head pulled out a scroll and started throwing weapons at us, and I deflected as many as I could with my steel, while getting scratched with a few by making sure they didn't hit Deidara as we moved backwards from the team. Deidara jumped behind his discarded bird as I jumped into the trees behind him, ready for anything. He ate some of the clay, and stood up. I could tell it was a clone, and left the area quickly. I jumped away, and the whole time I could feel the eyes of the hyuuga boy on me.

"He's concentrating all his chakra at one point! Get out of here!" I heard him yell. I smiled, there was no way in hell they could avoid that. I jumped through the forest trees; going to the spot he mentioned to get to if we got split up. Moving into an open field, I saw some of the ground start to break. I stopped immediately, keeping my guard up. To my relief, it was Deidara. We moved out of the open space and started on the hunt for his arm.

About ten minutes later, we turned around a tree to see someone with a swirled orange mask with Deidara's arm.

"Get your hand off of that, you idiot." Deidara said from beside me.

"Ah! Your alive!" the masked man said in a childish voice.

"What happened to the kyuubi?" this half man half plant.. thing said to us.

"Hey, I've done my part." Deidara said to him.

"Haha, you just barely made it, eh Deidara-san…? Or maybe not?" The masked man said, making me laugh and Deidara deadpan.

"Tobi, I only let things go three times. One more and I'm sure of what your cause of death will be." Deidara said with frustration.

"Oh? Death by explosion, perhaps?" Tobi replied.

"That's the last one…" Zetsu and I said together.

"No you idiot! Death by suffocation!" Deidara yelled as he started to suffocate the young male with his legs. I laughed lightly to myself and Zetsu just sighed. We left shortly after that, with Tobi asking many questions, most of which did not get answered. We arrived back at the HQ a couple hours after, and each headed our separate ways.

OMG IM SO SORRY! I was sick this week and went to bed super early, and I had like 4 different test to do. So I made this one longer. Hope you like it! Regular R+R plz! Have a great week :D


	6. Chapter 6

Tensei headed straight to her room wanting a nice warm shower after the long 4 days she just had. I turned the tap on then peeled, I mean literally peeled my akatsuki cloak off. I followed the same procedure with the rest of my clothes then jumped into the shower. Washing myself I stepped out and got dressed in some sweats and a tank top. I flopped onto my bed and decided I deserved a nap. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I awoke a couple hours later by my stomach growling. I dragged myself to the kitchen and started to get instant ramen out when I heard and scream. Turning down the hall, I followed the scream to Kakuzu's room. I opened the door and peaked in to see Kakuzu trying to reattach Deidara's arms.

"Having a little trouble, Kakuzu?" I said while laughing.

"If the idiot would stay still it would be much easier." He said frustrated. I Laughed again and walked over to the two. I stepped behind Deidara and set my hands on his shoulders. Pushing him down, I motioned Kakuzu to start up again before he broke my restraint. He started up again, and I had a hard time keeping the blonde man down. Liquefying some kunai that Kakuzu had on his dresser, I cuffed Deidara's ankles and attached them to the floor to stop his feet from flailing all over the place. In ten minutes, and after a long, loud stream of curses, he was done. I left quickly now that Deidara had his arms back.

I returned to the kitchen to see that the ramen I had set out was gone. I was sure I left the bowl here, where could it have gone? Turning my head, I looked at the table. No one. Looking to the couch, I saw that a certain black haired Uchiha had the meal. Marching over to him, I put my hands on my hips and gave him a stare down. He looked up at me, and then continued eating the ramen that was destined for my stomach one way or another.

"Well…?" I asked him.

"Well what?" he asked back.

"That's mine that is what. Gimme!" I demanded.

"no." he retorted back. I glared at him, and boy if looks could kill. I smirked devilishly at him, then turned on my heel to the kitchen again. I heard from Kisame that he favoured dango, so I marched back to the fridge and grabbed the last one. Walking back to the couch, I sat down beside and turned my face to him. He had a small look of horrification. I held a victory smile and kept eating the dango. It seemed that he started to eat the ramen slower in a teasing manner. I tried the same, and added the 'mmmm's and smacking my lips together.

"Too bad this is the last stick, eh Itachi?" I asked him while giving a little bit of a pout. He gave me the look that said 'you cant be serious'. I nodded and continued eating. "But hey, if its ok with you, I'll trade you. How bout it?"

"I don't think so. Besides, I'm almost done." He told me. I grabbed his chop sticks and the bowl and ran off outside the base to the training grounds. I jumped into a tree and stared at the bowl. _'he will most likely rampage for this or the dango…"_ I thought to myself. Looking around carefully, I made sure no one was around. I was about to take my first slurp of the delicious ramen when someone took the delicacy from me. Giving a small "hey! What the hell?" I looked out from my spot in the tree. Jumping down from the tree I looked around just in time to see someone walking in through the doors to go back inside, so I ran to follow them.

I got inside and looked around. No one was there. Looking back outside I saw him sitting in the middle of the training grounds. _"How in the hell did I miss him?"_ I thought to myself. I marched over and sat in front of Itachi. I sighed. There was only one thing left to do, no matter how much it hurt me.

"Here." A slight blush creped onto my face as I held out the one-third eaten dango stick. He looked at me confused that I was giving up so quickly. "I don't even like it…" I told him truthfully. He gave me a strange look, but took it and got up without saying anything to me. I looked down and was surprised when I saw a half full bowl of ramen sitting in front of me. I smiled to myself and picked the bowl up. I looked at it, and finally felt I was getting somewhere with him. My dad was just made by the stubborn Uchiha. I grinned, and started to eat the ramen hungrily. Little did I know, that I made someone else's day as well.

After finishing my bowl I walked back inside to see the same man on the couch again. I deadpanned, which I seemed to be doing a lot of here.

"You are such a couch potato." I told him. He shrugged and flipped through the channels. I walked over and grabbed the remote from his hand and changed the channel to a ghost hunting show. Rolling his eyes, he took it back and changed the channel to a crime show. Could you even imagine that? A crime show in a ninja world. It was now my turn to roll my eyes.

15 minutes later, the show was getting really intense. They described the body to be the boyfriend of this one girl, even though she said he was still alive. Another man came into the room to say that they found someone in the forest with claw wounds. The characters all rushed over to the scene to find the girls boyfriend all mauled up. She ended up being so traumatized that they sent her home to rest. She was sitting in her living room when a shadow passed the window. The scene switched to the front door of her house. I felt myself getting drowsy again. No matter how hard I tried to keep my eyes open, they closed and I slumped over to my right.

It didn't take long for me to wake up to the sound of snickering. I lazily opened my eyes to see Deidara and Hidan at the door with smirks on their faces.

"What's your problems?" I asked the two bitterly. Deidara looked at me. He nudged Hidan in the ribcage before sighing and leaning his head on Hidan's shoulder while Hidan laid his head on Deidara's. I sent a questioning look at them then they motioned to my head before laughing and leaving the room. I tried lifting my head, but I couldn't. I twisted so I could see what was above me. To my surprise, it was Itachi. Blushing furiously, I stayed in the position I was in, not wanting to wake the man up. _"how am I supposed to get out of this?" _I asked myself while trying to figure something out.

Idk if this would be considered a cliffy, but I guess it is to me. Hope you liked this chapter! R+R plz :D


	7. Chapter 7

How on earth was I supposed to get out of this? I was racking my brain for ideas, but nothing came to mind. _'I suppose I could wait for him to wake up, but who knows how long that could take, and I don't need anyone else seeing this. Especially Kisame because we would never hear the end of it.' _I thought to myself nervously. I sat silently, when I felt something wet on my head. _'oh dear kami, he drools in his sleep!' _I said while shutting my eyes tightly. Man oh man, what should I do? I shifted uncomfortably, and tried slipping out from under his head. When I felt him move, I stopped immediately, and held my breath. I had only one word for this situation. Fuck. He leaned more on me, pushing me downward. I held out my right hand to support both of our weights.

I stayed like that for about five minutes before I felt my hand about to give out. It wobbled for a bit then down I went.

"Aah crap!" I yelled before I hit the couch.

"whoa-what-" I heard Itachi say from above me. He looked down and saw me, a blush just barely there. I looked up at him, and if possible, I was as red as a cooked lobster. We stayed like that for a little bit, not really registering what was going on. Our faces started to get closer. Our lips, they were just about to touch, when someone interrupted.

"WHOA! We leave the room for ten minutes, just to come back to see you two making out! Unnecessary!" we heard Hidan say from the doorway, as Deidara made choking sounds from behind him. We sat up quickly, both turning away from each other.

"What the hell you guys!" I yelled at them. "and here I thought YOU guys went to go make out, hmm?" I asked them as Hidan got pissed and Deidara just looked horrified. I laughed to myself and got up off the couch, my laugh dying off as I got further down the hall towards my room. What just happened back there? I entered my room and closed the door behind me. Leaning against the door, I held my chest and took in long deep breaths.

'_Why was I leaning in? Did I want do actually kiss him?' _I thought to myself. A knock on my door made me jump three feet in the air, while letting out a little 'eep!'. I turned and opened the door to see Pain standing there, with a scroll in his hand.

"This is your next mission, be ready to leave by sundown tomorrow…" he said while handing the scroll to me. I took it and swung back into my room. Hopping on my bed, I opened it up and read it through.

_You will be working with Itachi and Kisame, to capture the four tails. He resides in Iwagakure. He has a lava release, and can use Torrent of Lava, so be careful of that. Make sure you bring the proper tools, I am sending you because of your lightning release, to counter-act any earth style. Good luck._

"hmm not much to work with, but good enough." I said as I walked over to my dresser and picked up a couple water scrolls. 'I might as well get my stuff together tonight' I mumbled to myself as I grabbed my short sword and kunai/shuriken pouches and different scrolls I might need. I also threw in a mini med kit just in case. I sighed, and walked out of my room and back to the kitchen. When I walked in, no one was there, and a part of me was thankful. I went over to the fridge and grabbed some leftover chicken, not that I knew from when. I threw it in the microwave to heat it up. While it was doing its thing, I grabbed a plate, some hot sauce I noticed in the fridge, and some water. The microwave dinged, signalling me it was finished. I took the meat and put it on my plate, and moments after that, I drowned it in hot sauce. When I was halfway through, Itachi walked into the kitchen with newly purchased dango and sat at the table I was currently sitting at.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, until he spoke up.

"Did you get the scroll?"

"Yes, when should I be actually ready for?" I asked him.

"Mid afternoon, I would say. No need to delay the departure."

I nodded to him and continued eating. It was very, how do you say, awkward in the least. I mean, how would you act if you were sitting at the same table with the guy you almost kissed just and hour ago? I looked up at him when he spoke again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what was going through my head then…"

"Uhm… its ok?" I said weirdly. I didn't really know what to say to that. I knew I wasn't sorry that it happened; I mean he is kinda good-looking. I got my plate and left the table without a second thought on the matter. I didn't need to stick around any longer than necessary. I sped-walked out of there and out to the training grounds and found a nice tree to sit under. I grabbed an old kunai out of the ground that was a few feet away from me and liquefied it into flexible steel. Wrapping in around my arm, I looked hard at it. I had an idea. I made the steel into thin strips of metal, and placed them around the base of the tree.

Stepping back a few feet, I made the signs for my lighting crane attack, and pointed my fingers at the strip of steel in front of me. It conducted, and I made the lighting branch out to the others. I clapped my hands together, and they made a giant lightning pillar around the tree. For some reason, I had a hard time holding in this formation. Struggling to keep it together, I saw the tree inside catch fire. I smiled to myself, and letting myself relax for a moment. It was the stupidest thing I could have done with a struggling new technique. The pillar collapsed outward, sending bolts towards me. I didn't have time to dodge, and got hit by them.

"AAAHH!" I screamed as the jolts were sent through my body at an unwavering speed. When they stopped, I collapsed onto the ground. I was breathing heavily when I heard Kisame's voice in the distance.

"What the hell did you do?" I heard him say, as I grunted in response.

"I'm trying a new jutsu, and as you can see, its not going very well." I mumbled.

"Well I'll say." He said as he summoned some water to put the poor tree out of its misery. I sat up with some difficulty and sighed to myself. This always had happened to me when I even tried to experiment with lighting style jutsu. I just wasn't good enough with it. And that's why I practiced, and I always end up almost killing myself. I had trouble getting up, but did it without much struggle. I limped back to my room with the walls as support. I entered my bath room and took out some wrapping. When I finished with it, I was almost fully covered in them. I deadpanned, and walked back out to my room and collapsed on my bed. Some rest would defiantly help with the wounds and chakra regeneration, I thought to myself as I fell asleep quickly.

Meeeeeeh sorry. Busy school schedule is busy. Hope you like it, regular R+R plz and thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

Oh my aching bones and muscles. Everything that happened yesterday came back rushing at me like a speeding train. A speeding ninja train. Some made me blush, but some made me wince in my own pain. I sighed to myself, and lay in my bed. Today I was going on another mission with Kisame, and… Itachi... I didn't want the whole thing to be awkward, but I couldn't help it. I got my lazy ass out of bed and into the warmth of the shower. I washed down thoroughly, same with my hair and stepped out.

Walking out into my bedroom, I saw- yet again- Itachi in my room. He was holding my short sword and looking it over carefully.

"Is this going to be a natural occurrence, Itachi dear?" I asked him with a sickly nice tone. He looked at me, me in my towel, and faintly blushed. He coughed a little.

"I'm here to tell you that we may be leaving earlier then expected. Pain would like the job done sooner than later." I looked at him with a slight glare.

"Pain? Are you sure it isn't you that wants to get it over with?" he glanced back at me with a little bit of anger in his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" he said, anger still clearly in his voice.

"I mean that ever since we almost kissed, you have been acting like a dick, to put it truthfully. I mean when I got hurt yesterday, you actually sent Kisame to make sure I was ok. And don't deny it, I saw you look at me, yell at Kisame then point back to me. And even after that you still didn't check up on me, your teammate. What the fuck is wrong with you?" I said, almost going on an all caps rage.

The next thing I knew, I was slammed up against the wall with a hand ringed around my neck.

"Don't speak to me in that manner again." He said venomously to me. After we had a little stare down with each other. Let's just say the next thing that happened almost mad me squeal. Our lips collided with the others and they seemed to fit perfectly with each other. Cheesy, huh? I could not tell who made the first move, but it didn't matter right now. He forced his tongue into my mouth and explored every crevice of my mouth. He grabbed the back of my neck to make the kiss deeper. We broke apart for a breath. I deeply inhaled and looked back at him. He almost looked a bit dazed, but I couldn't blame him.

"I-I'm going to get ready now…" I said blushing furiously and rushing back into the bathroom without a second glance at him. I heard my bedroom door open and close, so I walked back out. Going to my dresser, I dropped the towel and got out my delicates, putting them on first. I also grabbed my tube top and black pants. Slipping them on, I grabbed my waist clothe and akatsuki cloak. I piled all my tools, my short sword and mini med pack. I walked out of my room and down to the kitchen. I set everything on the table and walked over to the freezer and grabbed a toaster waffle. I tossed it into the heater-uperer and waited for the simple meal to be made. I was still pissed at Itachi, but the happiness wore over that. The waffles popped and I grabbed it straight out and began eating it. Itachi strolled in, and everyone looked at him weirdly. Even I did.

"What's got you all less emo than normal?" Hidan asked with annoyance in his voice.

"None of your business." Itachi said forcefully, going back to his emotionless self. I looked questionably at him but he brushed it off. I finished my waffle and walked over to the couch currently occupied with Hidan and Deidara. Those two seemed too go everywhere together. I plopped down on the far end near the chair where Itachi sat down.

"Dude, are we leaving anytime soon?" I asked Itachi with boredom.

"I'm waiting for Kisame to hurry his ass up and get ready. Should be done in about 5 minutes though." He replied.

I sighed and went to watch the TV. Were they watching house hunters? What the fuck is wrong with them… I heard footsteps enter the room and looked up to see Kisame standing in the doorframe. I stood up from my seat and stretched, even though I wasn't sitting for a long time. Hearing a satisfying pop, I grabbed my ninja tools and headed out the door with the other two members of my squad. We walked out of the base from the training grounds and travelled through the forest that way. We jumped through with Itachi in the lead, them Kisame, and I brought up the rear. I bumped into Kisame a while after when Itachi signalled us to stop. Trying to balance quickly, I jumped in the branch above the two.

"What's going on?" I whispered to them.

"Anbu." They answered simply. I winced at the word. They were good ninja to make it to the rank. Making the sign of the ram, I focused my chakra to spread out into a wide range to sense the enemy. There were only two of them.

"There are only two of them. What are we going to do?" I asked the two below me.

"Simple, we kill them before they kill us." Kisame answered. I nodded to the two and made the signs rapidly for the dragon, monkey and rat. My steel liquefied into tiny particles and wafted around the Anbu. None of them seemed to notice or move. Around them, the steel got thicker. They seemed to look around. I acted quickly and clapped my hands together and made the steel cover them. One got away, but the other was not so lucky.

"Shit, one of them got away. He went north-west of us, about 200 feet!" I told the other two as they nodded going after the one. I closed in on my target, making sure he did not escape. Looking him straight in the eye, I focused on my chakra and making the steel grow denser and squeeze the man. I glanced at his headband to see he was from the sand. What a coincidence. He looked at the metal growing tighter around his frail frame. He looked at me.

"You… you are the third Kazekage's granddaughter, are you not?" he asked me.

"I was, but he is dead now, and I have defected from the village, so don't try to bring me back." I told him sincerely.

"Why did you defect? You could have been the next in line for the Kazekage. Why give up the life you have for the life of a criminal? You do not gain anything in that!" he pushed me.

"Is he giving you any trouble, Tan-chan?" I heard Kisame ask from behind me.

"No." I told him as I squeezed the man covered in steel to the point where he literally exploded and they blood flew everywhere. Kisame chuckled and we continued on our way from the scene. I thought about what he said though. Was I really giving up the life I could have dreamed of by becoming Kazekage? I came this way because there was nothing left for me there. I shook my head. This is no time to think about this. I had a mission and I was going to complete this. We continued on our way for a couple hours without any other interruptions. We came to a tiny clearing in the forest. We set up a little camp area and Kisame went to look for food while I got the wood for a fire. When I came back, I piled the wood into a tee-pee type style and Itachi used a little fire style to light it. Kisame returned shortly with fish from kami knows where and roasted them on some leftover sticks I had brought. Within a couple minutes, they were good to go. I sat silently, as did the other two while we ate. After I finished, I took off my akatsuki cloak and folded it up into a make-shift pillow. Lying down, I looked through the clearing in the trees and watched the stars. I always did this back in my old village. I saw a couple constellations I knew, and I missed the days where this would be the only thing on my mind. I felt my eyes droop though and soon fell asleep.

There yah go :D hope you liked this one! I aint too good with the lovey-dovey shit, so that's why it may not seem so good. Regular R+R haaaaave a great week


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up a little sore. Sleeping on the forest floor is not on my do again list. I looked around to see that Itachi was awake, but Kisame was no where to be found.

"Where is Kisame?" I asked groggily. He looked up at me, then out behind me. I flip my head upside down to see the ever tall Kisame behind me.

"Well hello there, Kisame. Where were you so early in the morning?"

"Doing recon of course. We are pretty close to our target, you know. And since we ARE near the border of the sand and rock, there should be more than just a couple Anbu. We have to keep our guard up." I thought about it for a moment. He was right. We couldn't let anybody get the best of us. What happened yesterday cannot happen again. I sat up, and grabbed my cloak. After I stretched, I got up and slipped it on. The other two were already to go, which made me wonder why they let me sleep in. Regardless, I grabbed my things and we started up yet again.

The sandy terrain started to turn into a rocky landscape. We were passing the border. We detoured and went to a more cliff ridden area. Sure it was harder, but less were able to see us that way, with all the stones in the way. I spread my steel out around us, to ensure that no one snuck up. Though what I did notice is that there were many shinobi around us, but they seemed like they did not sense us. Surely they would have sensor types with them. I picked up my pace as I notified Itachi and Kisame about this. We stepped our game up that moment. For a few minutes, we did not see anyone or anything. Then, an exploding tag lands a couple feet in front of us and we scattered into different directions.

"Goddamnit..." I muttered under my breath as I caught the side of a cliff that I was pushed off of. Where were the other two? I asked myself as I climbed to the top. This is exactly what I didn't want happening. As I pulled myself up, I saw a pair of feet a meter away from my face. I looked up halfway to see an akatsuki cloak. I was safe. I looked at his face to see Kisame.

"What happened to Itachi?" I asked him. He looked down at me and frowned.

"I'm not sure, but we need to find him now." He said in a hurry. I nodded as he held a hand out which I gladly took. We started out to the location of the blast. We saw a few Iwa chunins. I smirked and lifted my hand and steel spears formed around it. I directed them at the three and they hit there mark. But one was lucky and only got it in their shoulder and left leg. I frowned at this. I looked to Kisame and he nodded towards me. I jumped out form my hiding position and formed a giant steel ball above me. Kisame moved silently (or as silently as he could) and worked his way around to the mans back. I threw the ball down and followed closely behind it. It smashed into the ground and I landed swiftly on top of it. I surged chakra through and found that there was in fact no one underneath it.

"Shit." I said as I felt a presence behind me. I smiled slightly to myself and waited for the finishing blow, for I knew I couldn't dodge that fast enough.

"Gughck!" I heard from behind me. I turned to see Kisame standing behind me with a toothy grin on his face. I sighed and thanked the gods that were watching over me. I stood back up and looked to my left. The mans body was wrecked beyond recognition and Kisame only hit it once. I was amazed by his immense strength. We both started off again in our search for Itachi.

"Hey, why don't you just spread your steel and try and sense his chakra?" Kisame offered. I looked at him, then looked at my hands before I faced palmed. I am so slow today. I raised my hands and the steel spread out over a kilometre around our location. I felt many different signatures, but only one stood out to be his.

"He is about 156 meters to the north west. Should take us less than a minutes to reach him." I said, leading the way. We reached him in no time. After meeting back up and making sure everyone was ok, we started off yet again to our next location, which was located just north of the southern border.

"We should reach our destination by sundown today." I heard Itachi say from behind me. I nodded, as did Kisame and we kept going.

The scenery was very boring. All of it. Rocks, rocks and guess what? More rocks. I had never seen so many in my life. Then again, I was used to seeing sand. Which got me thinking about how that was really the only place I ever stayed. I never really went out of the country. So I guess it's a good change of scenery. We had no other interruptions and I was glad for that, but that was until we reached our destination. We stopped when we were face with about 5 chunins and the tailed beast himself.

"Well this will certainly be a show, eh Tan-chan?" Kisame asked me with a malicious grin decorating his face. I nodded to him and got ready. Might as well get rid of the nuisances first. I started off with a couple steel needles and threw them continuously at them. Kisame had chased two of them off with semehada and was dealing with them. Itachi had one that was particularly tricky. I stuck with two of them, throwing my needles left and right. They dodged most of them, but got nicked a few times. They failed to notice that I was setting up a circle with my needles around them. I jumped out of the range and put my hands together, making many hand signs before raising them into the air. I brought them down swiftly and threw my lightning jutsu at the unsuspecting metal. The current traveled through each of them, and when it reached the last one, I threw my hands to the side, and the lightning spread through and created the dreaded pillar I could barely control. I was struggling, but my foes were dying, and I smirked. I knew I couldn't hold this for long, and I jumped up with the pillar still activated. Grabbing the short sword attached to my back, I dove in, for one was not giving up. Grunting all the way through, I sliced his neck, and let the pillar fall immediately. The chunin fell to the ground, and I dropped to my knees.

"Aah.." I muttered before coffing up blood. The other two had already finished by then, and Kisame sped walked up to me.

"Hey kiddo, you ok?" he asked me, looking over for injuries. I nodded slightly and started a minor healing jutsu. Itachi looked at me then spoke,

"Don't use that again. You will most likely die." I stared at him, blood dripping from my mouth and I looked down, closing my fists. He turned from me and faced our next opponent.

"Heh, time to catch the tailed beast we promised Pain-sama, right?" Kisame asked as Itachi nodded.

"Indeed…"

Yeah sorry this one is a little (a lot) late. But I have been working on another fanfic for black butler ooooOOOOoooooh interesting, right~? But anyway, hope you had a good couple of weeks, and do the regular R+R


End file.
